


Wetsuits

by kyaappucino



Series: Dirty Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, kink: wetsuits, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin paused for a beat, wanting to make sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t change his mind. When nothing happened, he told the boatman to head away from the island resort and back towards their own, back to where Hongbin had parked the car–and where the shower rooms were located.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetsuits

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine that the island they flew to is somewhere near the equator.
> 
> Part of my dirty vixx prompts series = w =

It had been another busy day at the beach, and after spending nearly two hours in the water, Lee Hongbin had called it a day. He was the first to head back to the boat, his diving suit clinging wetly to his skin.

He grabbed his beach towel and was drying off when he suddenly felt a gentle push downwards, someone else rubbing the towel gently over his hair. “Hyung, I thought you were having fun?” Hongbin asked, laughing as he peeked from the towel and saw Taekwoon’s chest, clad in a dark blue diving suit. A red cord with a silver whistle hung from his neck, in case of emergencies. “I did. The fish were trying to nibble on my fingers.”

Hongbin paused for a beat, wanting to make sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t change his mind. When nothing happened, he told the boatman to head away from the island resort and back towards their own, back to where Hongbin had parked the car–and where the shower rooms were located.

They both had towels wrapped around their shoulders, Taekwoon’s arm loosely wrapped around Hongbin’s wet waist. Smiling contentedly, Hongbin leaned into Taekwoon. It was nice, not having the other members around. Granted, he missed them and wished that they too could experience the beauty of the southern islands, but this was their vacation.

Or, as Hakyeon had put it, Taekwoon had saved up in advance for a week-long couple’s honeymoon.

It always surprised him how adorable Taekwoon could be, even after four years. Hongbin had been just as surprised as anyone when their manager informed them that they had a full week off and instead of visiting his family, Taekwoon had unceremoniously shoved an airplane ticket in his hands and they had ended up on the beach, in a rented cottage.

“Consider it,” Taekwoon had murmured, licking his lips nervously, “an early birthday present.”

+

They gathered their gear and headed for the shower room, eager to wash off the salt from their bodies. Hongbin and Taekwoon’s lockers were next to each other. Hongbin had grabbed a spare towel from a pile that an attendant had left, specifically for guests and handed Taekwoon his, earning him a soft peck to the corner of his lips.

“Which way’s the showers?” Taekwoon asked, as Hongbin locked the door to his locker. The younger man pointed to the left. “Down the hall, hyung.” There was a hum of understanding and armed with a fluffy towel, they both started to walk.

The shower room was huge, and well-hidden within grey shower curtains. The shower stalls were reasonably large, large enough to accommodate five people at the same time.

Granted, they had finished scuba diving pretty early and by the time they were on their way back, people were just beginning to head off to the island resort, famous for their snorkeling and deep-sea diving.

Since they’d first started dating, Taekwoon and Hongbin hadn’t even gone all the way yet–they were much too busy with schedules and other events. The most that had happened were a few quick handjobs and a few blowjobs that got Hongbin to discover that Taekwoon did, in fact, liked _giving_ dirty talk.

Hongbin had been on edge at the thought of a full week alone with his hyung, his boyfriend–and the knowledge that something might happen on this trip excites him more than he anticipated.

“Do you…want to take another stall?” Hongbin asks, turning to his boyfriend. Taekwoon looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “No…what if someone else enters and bothers you? It’ll be okay. We’ll be quick.”

+

The shower heads, it turns out, were spaced evenly. Although five people could fit, there was a lot of room to move around without bumping into anyone. And right now, both boys had the entire shower stall to themselves.

Before closing the curtain, Taekwoon hung his silver whistle on the shower stall, as a sign that it was occupied.

Once inside, the next thing Hongbin knew his boyfriend had his back to the cold tile walls and was kissing him hard.

“Taek–taek, shower,” Hongbin managed to say in between kisses, as his boyfriend was intent on swallowing him whole. There was a resounding grunt and a squeak before the shower knob was moved and water was pouring down their bodies, cool and refreshing.

It made Hongbin shiver, but luckily Taekwoon’s mouth and hands were slowly bringing his temperature up. Hongbin groans as Taekwoon peppers kisses from his mouth down to his jaw, tongue lapping up the salt mixing with the fresh water. He was barely aware of Taekwoon peeling off Hongbin’s diving suit, only hearing the thundering beat of his heart. He’d known his boyfriend had intense moments, but it was nothing quite like this.

With every inch of skin revealed, Taekwoon takes his time, nosing down the slope of Hongbin’s shoulders, his lips and teeth worrying dark red marks into the juncture where neck and shoulder met.

“God, baby–” Hongbin’s blunt fingernails are scratching at Taekwoon’s thick neck, trying to get him to go faster. “–babe, baby, I don’t think I can–ah, _fuck_ –” Taekwoon had managed to peel off the diving suit until Hongbin’s abs were in full view, with the elder moving onto gently biting and sucking on one of Hongbin’s pink nipples.

His mind is reeling, dizzy at the combined sensations of the cold shower water, of Taekwoon’s hot lips and Hongbin’s own cock throbbing in the diving suit, waiting impatiently to be freed.

“Please, Taek–ah!” Hongbin arches his back and nearly slips as Taekwoon tugs on his nipple with his teeth, looking up. The sight of Taekwoon’s eyes, intense and dark made him shiver.

“What did you call me?” Taekwoon whispered against Hongbin’s skin. “If you’re a good boy…you know what to call me.”

Hongbin trembled and said softly, his voice full of need, “…please, _please_ _hyung_ …please…”

With a chuckle, Taekwoon licks his way upwards, back to Hongbin’s lips. They kiss, their teeth clacking together as Taekwoon’s hands work on pushing Hongbin’s diving suit past his hips, until Hongbin took over and pushed them all the way down, bending slightly. As he bent down to fully push the diving suit off of his body he saw the bulge in Taekwoon’s own diving suit, painfully obvious because of the dark blue color.  

Hongbin fully steps out of the diving suit and kneels down in front of Taekwoon. Before he could stop himself, he’s mouthing at the bulge in Taekwoon’s diving suit.

“Shit…” Hongbin could have laughed if he wasn’t busy kissing and licking a long stripe up the bulge in Taekwoon’s diving suit. Hearing his hyung curse in that soft voice, laced with lust was something he wanted to keep hearing.

“Keep doing that and I’ll— _fuck_!” Taekwoon’s threat melted into a wrecked, wet moan as Hongbin began to lick and mouth at his cock through the fabric, until it began to respond in turn. Hongbin pulled away from Taekwoon’s crotch and looked up at him, eyes wide as his delicate hand palmed the hard outline of Taekwoon’s cock.

“Gonna fuck me right here, hyung?” he asked, voice low and deep. The water from their shower was falling around them, and Hongbin was on his knees. It made Taekwoon breathe a sigh of immense pleasure, and made him want to fuck Hongbin even more. From his position, he could see the younger’s own arousal, hanging low and throbbing between his legs. His eyes were so large, and his cheeks were dusted with pink. That sight paired with the knowledge that only a dark-grey shower curtain separated them from being caught made Taekwoon’s pulse race.

Taekwoon has never been more turned on in his life. Common sense told him to wait until they returned to the cottage, but then again, his common sense never experienced this merciless teasing, by a naked and dripping wet Hongbin.

So, _fuck_ his common sense. “Bin-ah…get me out of this…” Taekwoon’s voice was nearly drowned out from the continuous spray of water. Still tantalizingly slow, Hongbin moved upwards, his small hands caressing Taekwoon’s honey thighs, and felt them tense beneath his fingertips.

He got to trail them past Taekwoon’s firm butt before Hongbin felt his impatient lover card his long fingers through his damp, soft locks and pulls him upwards, none too gently. “Hongbin!” It was meant to sound demanding, but instead it came out as a long, needy whine. Standing up now, Hongbin presses his lips against Taekwoon’s as he pulls the zipper of Taekwoon’s wet suit down and helps him out of it.

Hongbin feels his back press up against the wall as Leo’s foot kicks away the wetsuit, landing beside Hongbin’s in a wet pile on the floor.

Fully naked now, Hongbin reaches down to finally, _finally_ cup Taekwoon’s hard, throbbing length. It was already weeping beads of precum, his fingers tracing up and around the sensitive underside, before tracing a slow circle on the head. Taekwoon breaks the kiss and leans his head on Hongbin’s shoulder in pleasure, shuddering at the sensation. He can’t wait to bury himself within Hongbin completely.

“Oh, hyung…I want you so much.” Even as he continued to tease Taekwoon’s cock, he’s breathing hard, too. When Taekwoon reaches out and wraps his large hand onto Hongbin’s cock his knees grow weak and he whispers, “S-stop, Hyung, don’t—“ and Taekwoon grinned into his skin, licking a wet, hot trail up to his ear. “Is there anything…?” Taekwoon manages to say, his eyes flickering towards anything they could use as lube.

_So they really were going to do this here._

_Fuck._

Normally Taekwoon had a lot of self-control, but this was a new side of him that Hongbin had never seen before. Hongbin pulls himself together for a moment and says softly, moving away from Taekwoon, “Wait here, hyung. I’ll be right back.”

Hongbin haphazardly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, opened the shower curtain and half-walked, half-ran down the hallway. Taekwoon wordlessly closed the curtain and sighed. He’d planned the entire trip, and was currently the most aroused he’s ever been. He’d even managed to bring his boyfriend on an island getaway and…he forgot the lube. How embarrassing.

Ten seconds later Hongbin comes back, this time with a small, pink bottle in his hands. He threw his towel over the shower curtain, where it lands with a soft slapping sound.

Taekwoon was convinced his boyfriend was a saint. “You…” he said softly, as Hongbin pushes the pink bottle into his hands, blushing. It was still unopened. “Y-yeah. I was…hoping…” Hongbin said sheepishly. “I mean, I’ve never, but…” Taekwoon nods in understanding. He’s new to this, too.

“Yeah…tell me, okay?” Taekwoon says, pressing a kiss to Hongbin’s temple. “You have to tell me if I hurt you.”

Hongbin’s certain that Taekwoon would never hurt him on purpose, but he nods anyway. He was glad that the shower room was spacious. Carefully, he leans against an unused portion of the shower room, where it was driest.

The sight of Hongbin bent over, his curvy butt out and that tiny, puckered hole on display had Taekwoon swallowing, hard. He opened the tiny pink bottle and poured the cool, pink liquid all over his fingers and gently pressed one long digit inside.

It was a little uncomfortable, but just knowing it was Taekwoon made it feel better. “Are you okay?” Hongbin nodded and said softly, “Feels new…but it’s good…”

“Mm..” Taekwoon pushed in a little further, watching Hongbin’s face for any negative reaction before he added another finger. Hongbin felt the stretch a little clearer now and it started to burn a little bit.

“Relax…” Taekwoon said, sucking a little red mark onto Hongbin’s collarbone as he stretched Hongbin carefully. He watched Hongbin’s tiny pink hole stretch to accommodate his fingers and moaned at the feeling of Hongbin clenching around him. He couldn’t wait to feel his cock surrounded by him, to be swallowed up so deeply into him. But he had to go slow, despite Hongbin wanting more.

“Hyung…please…” Hongbin whined, voice soft. Taekwoon crooked his fingers _just so_ and Hongbin nearly sobbed. Taekwoon’s fingers were pressing against his walls and it made him feel strange but pleasurable sensations at the same time. “Taekwoon-hyung…”

When the younger started pressing back against his fingers, Taekwoon deemed him good and ready. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Hongbin looking needy, his puckered hole wet and stretched and just begging to be taken. Taekwoon’s cock throbbed in anticipation and he squeezed more lube into his hands, slicking himself up.

“Mm…turn around,” he said softly. Confused, Hongbin did so and looked right into Taekwoon’s intense cat-eyes. “I want to kiss you while we make love.” Hongbin would have cringed if he weren’t so eager to feel Taekwoon’s cock inside of him.

He leaned against the wall and Taekwoon lifted him up and he only had time to wrap his legs around Taekwoon before the elder was pushing in, fully inside Hongbin all in one, smooth push. The feeling of a hard, pulsing cock inside of him was better than fingers. Hongbin groaned into Taekwoon’s ear, feeling full, and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck.

“Hyung…” Hongbin was pressing little kisses to the side of Taekwoon’s jaw, begging him to move whenever he got to Taekwoon’s ear. “Please…take me…make me yours…”

Taekwoon gave a breathless little moan and pulled nearly fully out before thrusting in again, deeper now. “I don’t want to hurt you, baby…” Hongbin was trembling and Taekwoon found it so beautiful, gently pressing sweet kisses all over Hongbin’s face. Hongbin thought he would melt right out of Taekwoon’s arms, onto the floor. “Hyung…”

“Mm…you’re so pretty like this…” Taekwoon started to move, gently thrusting as he kissed Hongbin, open-mouthed and filthy. Their kisses started to turn sloppy as Taekwoon continued to thrust in and out, pace gradually growing faster, each thrust harder than the last.

Hongbin broke the kiss and moaned wantonly, clenching tight around Taekwoon. It was like he didn’t want to let his lover go. He pressed his head forwards, dropping it onto Taekwoon’s broad shoulder, moaning helplessly as Taekwoon started to fuck him with fast thrusts, before slowing down again. Hongbin whined at the change of pace, he had been _so close._

“Patience, my love…” Taekwoon murmured quietly, pressing their foreheads together as he told Hongbin over and over how much he loved him.

It was more emotional than he expected but god, he didn’t want it to stop.

“So tight, Binnie-ah…” Taekwoon murmured softly. “God, you take it in so well, you’re such a good boy…” He was gripping Hongbin so hard that there were sure to be bruises, imprints that perfectly matched Taekwoon’s long fingers.

“Baby…” Taekwoon murmured softly. “You’re so good. So good…do you want to come, baby? Do you want to come for hyung?”  

Hongbin was mewling and nodded, nearly sobbing, especially when Taekwoon angled his thrusts a little more to the left and fucked into him slowly, until he reached the place that made Hongbin see stars.

Taekwoon’s thrusting in faster, concentrating on that angle, hitting Hongbin’s prostate until he felt Hongbin’s hands scratching his back, eager for anything to grab onto, to ground him.

“Hyunghyunghyung so good please don’t stop I love you I love you I love—” Hongbin was mumbling now, so out of it, his eyes glazed in pleasure. “Yes baby…sshh, shh…come for me, come for hyung…”

Hongbin threw his head back when Taekwoon pulled out and thrust inside Hongbin, hard and deep. They came together, Hongbin painting both their bodies with white as Taekwoon came inside Hongbin’s body.

Very carefully, Taekwoon pulled out of Hongbin and set him down, the younger boy a little wobbly on his feet.

Hongbin slid down towards the floor, heaving and pulled Taekwoon down with him, for one last kiss.


End file.
